Love and Hate
by Dramionefan1122
Summary: A sequel to Dramione: She's Mine
1. AN

I've just started writing this story, the first chapter should be up soon


	2. Chapter: 1

**A/N This is the sequel to my book _Dramione: She's Mine_, you don't need to read the first one, honestly this book is better. I hope you enjoy it**

_**Hermione's POV**_

He couldn't be gone...

That's what I told myself everyday for two years, every day I thought about him. I couldn't help but think about him. No matter what.

By now I had graduated from Hogwarts and I moved back into my room in my parent's house. After a month or two I was offered a job from the Ministry. I turned down the offer, I couldn't focus on anything because my mind kept wandering back to him. We weren't even that close (I'd say we were hardly friends), yet I missed him terribly and felt as if it were my fault he was gone. It felt like I was missing something, like a piece of me died when he died.

There was a light knock at the door.

"Hermione? Can I come in?" Came Harry's voice from the other side of the door. I cringed slightly at how worried his voice sounded.

I reluctantly got up, unlocked my door and let him in. He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm worried about you 'Mione"

I didn't say anything back. I couldn't say anything, my mouth seemed to be glued shut.

He let go of me, "You need to eat something, you're getting really thin"

Again I said nothing. I still couldn't say anything.

I didn't need to eat, I was surviving just fine without food.

"Hermione, are you going to talk to me or am I just talking to myself"

"You're talking to yourself" I finally managed to whisper with a weak smile. My throat was dry from the lack of use. I had stopped screaming long ago and just cried silently instead.

Harry chuckled little at this. He seemed relived that I spoke.

"Can I take you out for lunch?"

I shook my head. I didn't want food. I didn't need food. I didn't _deserve_ food. It was my fault, I was the one that made him jump...

"Come on, you need to get out of this house. How long has it been since you last went outside?" He questioned.

"Nearly a year" I whispered, I wasn't used to talking so my voice came out quiet and raspy.

"Hermione, please. This isn't good for you, you need to at least eat something"

I shook my head again. I refused to eat.

He raked his fingers through his messy black hair, "Look, I know you're still sad about Malfoy but you can't isolate yourself from everyone and starve because of it. It wasn't your fault and you're smart enough to know that. Just come out with me and Gin for lunch, just this one time and if you hate it I promise you don't have to do it again, okay?"

"I don't want to", I looked up into his eyes and saw sadness and frustration.

"I'll get Ginny to drag you out of this room if I have to, I hate seeing you waste away in here"

"I'm fine Harry…"

"STOP TELLING ME YOU'RE FINE, YOU'RE VERY CLEARLY NOT! YOU'RE SLOWLY KILLING YOURSELF FOR MERLINS SAKE!"

I stared at him, tears in my eyes.

He took a deep breath, "Hermione, please." He begged, "Just once, that's it. Okay?"

I shook my head, a tear escaped and rolled down my cheek.

He sighed, "Is there anything I can do to make you happy?"

I looked down at my feet, "Bring Draco back…"

_**Blaise's POV**_

"Well Potter, I'll go over there and try to get her out, since you failed horribly"

He shrugged, "You can try, but I doubt she'll listen to you"

"I'll just pick her up and take her outside, she's to weak to stop me and she doesn't keep her wand on her"

"Yeah, good luck with that" Potter scoffed

I opened her door, picked her up and put her over my shoulder, "You're going outside whether you want to or not"

She was struggling and trying to get down but I didn't let go

"Blaise, don't. Please let me go" She said as she struggled more

"No and you're gonna eat something as well"

I opened the door and put her down on the dead grass.

"Wow, I didn't think you were serious" Potter said as he walked over to Hermione and offered his hand to help her get up

"I'm sorry 'Mione but that was the only way to get you out" I apologised

She turned towards the door, "let me go back"

"You need to eat. I'd much rather you come willingly but I can pick you up again if I really wanted to"

She tried to walk back inside but Potter blocked the doorway. She raised her hand and clutched her chest, heaving for air.

_**Hermione's POV**_

My thoughts stared to accelerate inside my head. I wanted them to slow down so I could breathe but they won't. My breaths came in gasps and I felt like l was going to black out. My heart was hammering inside my chest. The room spun and I fell to the ground, trying to make everything slow to something my brain and body could cope with. I felt so sick, I felt like I was going to vomit.

I couldn't stop the tears that escaped my eyes, nor could I stop the shaking that consumed my body. I could hear voices in the distance, calling my name but it just seemed to cloud my mind more.

'_I'm going to die.'_ I thought weakly. I wasn't scared. I didn't mind. I welcomed the pain, the suffering. I welcomed the end with open arms.

A voice broke through the cloud that held my mind captive, an image appeared, distant and fuzzy around the edges. It was a memory.

"I'm sorry... Goodbye Hermione."He whispered. I recognised the voice, I recognised the memory too.

It was Draco, before he died. Before he took his life due to my mistakes...

My head started to dull.

Then everything turned black.

* * *

When I woke up I was back in the safety of my house.

"'Mione!" Harry yelled "Thank merlin you're okay", he tried to hug me

I held my hands in front of me to stop him, "Don't take me back outside" I whimperd

"It's okay, I won't"

"I-I tried to tell him not to, I tried to tell him to let me go" Tears started forming, "He wouldn't listen"

Harry put his arm around me, "It's okay now. We won't force you out again, but promise me you'll go outside when you're ready"

Tears started rolling down my cheeks, "I'll never be ready..."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hermione's POV**_

I lay in my bed, refusing to give in to the sleepiness that was trying to drag me into its void. Every time I slept I would dream about him and it was too painful to wake up and realise he was gone.

"Hey 'Mione, did you miss me?"

I looked around my room.

I was alone.

"I have to say, I'm a little disappointed. I thought you could've found a way to stop me before I jumped, being the brightest witch of your age and all, but I guess I was wrong"

I stood up and opened the door.

Still no one.

"Don't you recognise me?"

This time the voice was clearly coming from behind me.

I turned around only to find the blonde ferret that was supposedly dead, casually lounging on my bed.

I was at a loss for words.

He smirked at me, "No hello?"

How?

How is here?

How do I talk to him?

_Should_ I talk to him?

How can I still call myself sane?

"You used to be so talkative" He got off my bed and walked towards me until his lips were inches away from mine, "Come on 'Mione, haven't you got anything to say to me?" He whispered into my ear

_**Ginny's POV**_

I apparated to the alley next to Hermione's paren't house.

I was worried to see what state she was in, Harry told me she had passed out when he and Blaise tried to get her outside.

"Gin!" She ran over to me as I neared her front door

"Hey, I just though I'd come and check on you but you seem to be doing better than I thought."

She gave me a smile but it seemed forced and had an insane feel to it.

"Yeah, he told me I should start eating and going outside again"

"And you actually listened to him?" I thought Harry said she refused to go outside

"I know I haven't in the past, but I guess I had a change of heart" She shrugged, did a little spin and skipped back inside.

She's acting like Luna, that's not a good sign.

I followed her into her surprisingly clean home and found her staring at a blank wall.

"You okay 'Mione?"

She turned to face me.

"Yeah, I was just talking to him", she said pointing at the wall

Maybe she wasn't as fine as I had first thought, "You were talking to the wall?"

She giggled, "No, of course not. Don't be ridiculous Gin"

"Yeah. Right"

She made her way to her kitchen and opened the fridge, "Do you want anything?"

"No thanks"

**_Hermione's POV_**

"What's Weaslette's excuse to check on you" Draco asked from behind me while I looked through my fridge for something to eat

"She's my friend Draco, she doesn't need an excuse"

"But she's taking up our time together"

"I know but I need time for my friends as well"

He scoffed, "You've got me, you don't need friends"

I sat on the counter and started swinging my legs back and forth, "I've really missed you, you know. Why didn't you come earlier?"

He sighed, "I couldn't, you weren't ready"

"Why wasn't I ready?!" I yelled, "Do you have any idea what I went through!?"

"Hermione, please calm down"

"DON'T ASK ME TO CALM DOWN, I'M PERFECTLY CALM ALREADY" tears started streaming down my face but I didn't bother to wipe them away as I walked back into the living room and sat down next to Ginny on the couch.

"What's wrong? Who were you shouting at?" She asked at the sight of my teary face

I let out a shrill laugh, "Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong? I wasn't shouting. I don't know what you're talking about"

"Hermione, please tell me what's going on"

I smiled at her, or at least I tried to,"There's nothing going, everything's fine"

Draco finally came back out of the kitchen and sat down beside me, "I wish I could've come sooner, I'm sorry"

I ignored him

He pressed his lips to my neck, "Come on 'Mione, I said I'm sorry"

"Leave me alone" I mumbled

Ginny gave me a confused look, "Sorry?"

"Not you Gin. Him"

"Right, okay then. Well I need to go, I told Harry I'd be back by now" She stood up, "I'm glad you're feeling a bit better"

"Please don't leave me alone with him"

She sighed, "Sorry, but I have to go"

* * *

"Draco!?" I yelled, "This isn't funny! Stop hiding!"

He had disappeared as soon as Ginny disapparated. I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Draco! Don't you dare leave me again!"

At this point I was on the verge of tears. How could he do this to me!? I just got him back and now he's leaving me again!

I collapsed onto the floor, a sobbing mess

"Are you sorry?" he asked softly

I couldn't see him

"Don't go" I tried to say through my sobs

"Hermione. Are you sorry or not" His voice was stern this time as he demanded an answer from me

I kept sobbing, "Yes! Yes, I'm fucking sorry! Just please don't leave me again!"

I felt his strong arms encircle me and held me close to his chest.

"I'll never leave you, you're my mate"

* * *

We were laying next to each other in my bed, and before you ask, no, we didn't do anything

"'Mione, do you want to try something? I know you haven't exactly been emotionally stable recently and there's something that can help."

I turned to look up at the ceiling, "I'm fine Draco, I don't need any of your spells or potions"

"Just try it. For me?" He batted his eyes at me

"Fine" I said, unable to resist his beautiful silver eyes

He got up off the bed and held out a hand for me to take, "M'lady"

I giggled, "Why thank you kind sir"

He led me to the bathroom and told me to wait while he got something.

When he came back he was holding one of my kitchen knives

"Draco, why are you holding a knife?"

**…To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hermione's POV**_

"Just trust me. Hold out your wrist"

I was terrified. He said he wanted to help me and now he's holding a fucking knife

He gently took my arm and held it still, "It'll help you, I promise"

"No. Draco stop" I pleaded

The knife was millimetres from my wrist.

"Shhh, it's okay 'Mione. It'll help

He pressed the blade into my skin and cut

* * *

_**...A month later...**_

* * *

I looked down at the scars on my wrists and ran my fingers over them.

I missed the wonderfull pain that I felt with each cut

"I need more, Draco"

"Okay, I'll get it, you go wait in the bathroom"

I was desperate for more.

He finally came with the knife.

"Please" I begged

He sat down next to me and started cutting.

He'd done more than usual this time.

There was blood everywhere.

"Feeling better?" Draco asked

I nodded, I did feel better. The pain was comforting.

"Good, just one more and we can be truly together"

He pressed the knife in once more.

As more blood flowed out I began to feel more and more lightheaded.

He stroked my cheek as I lay on the cold, blood covered floor "Close your eyes 'Mione, It'll all be better soon" Draco said quietly

So I did. I shut my eyes and let the pain carry me away...

_**Blaise's POV**_

Ginny had told me about her last visit with Hermione. We had had decided it would be best to leave her alone for a while, to see if she'd calm down.

It was probably just the fresh air going to her head.

I knocked on her front door.

"'Mione?" I shouted at the door, "Are you home?"

I twisted the door handle. It was unlocked.

"Hermione?"

She wasn't in her bedroom, or the lounge, or the kitchen.

I was about to check her parent's room but as I passed the bathroom I heard a faint whimper.

I tried the handle, it wouldn't budge.

"Hermione! Are you in there?!"

The only reply I got was silence

"Alohomora"

I opened the door

"Shit, shit, SHIT"

She was lying on the floor covered in blood. The slits on her wrists were still bleeding

"Shit, shit, shit, shit" I grabbed a towel and pressed it into her cuts, trying to stop the blood.

"Stay with me 'Mione" I muttered to myself as the blood soaked through the towel.

_**Hermione's POV**_

I woke up.

I didn't want to.

I wanted to leave with him.

To be with him forever.

But I woke up.

"Why, Hermione"

Blaise was sitting in a chair next to my bed.

His head was his hands, "Why would you do that"

I sat up, "I didn't do it. It wasn't me"

"Then who the fuck was it"

I hesitated. I didn't want Blaise to get mad at him.

"You can't do that to yourself" He sighed

"I already told you. I didn't"

"Then who"

"Draco" I mumbled

"Hermione, Draco's dead" He snapped

I whimpered at his harsh tone, "I know. But he was here, he did it. It wasn't me, I swear"

He got up and opened the door, "Don't do that ever again 'Mione"

"It wasn't me"

He sighed, "If you insist" and with that he walked away.

After Blaise left I just sat in my bed staring at the wall.

I ignored Draco, who was trying to convince me to let him cut me

Even though I craved the pain that he could give me, I knew it wasn't right.

I realised that the thing talking to me wasn't Draco.

The real Draco was dead.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the really short chapter, I just really wanted to post something. I hope you're enjoying this story so far.**


	5. Authors note

Hey, I'm really struggling to think of something for the next Love and Hate chapter. I've got the last couple of chapters all planned out but hopefully I'll have at least ten chapters up before I start writing those. So if you have any ideas please let me know, I'd love to hear from you!


	6. Chapter 4

**_Hermione's POV_**

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at 'Draco' and slammed the door in his face.

I sat down at the end of my bed, staring at the door, willing him not to come in.

"Hermione, come on. You want it too, I _know_ you do." He said, sitting down next to me.

"Please stop."

He put his arm around me," Just one?"

I got up shrugging his arm off me.

"Leave me alone."

And then, he was finally gone.

I sighed in relief.

"Thank Merlin" I mumbled to myself.

Then I felt something cold against my wrist and screamed.

He was trying to cut me.

I ran out of my front door and turned into the alleyway beside my house. Warm tears slid down my cheeks, I was so sick of him following me everywhere, he just wouldn't give up.

"Hermione? Where are we?"

He was right there, standing there next to me.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!"

He looked down at me in shock, "What? Hermione, what's wrong?"

The tears streamed faster, "YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT'S WRONG!" I paused to wipe my tears with the back of my hand, "YOU WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He pulled me into his arms, "'Mione, please calm down. I don't even know where I am. Just try to explain this to me."

I didn't hug him back, I didn't feel like accepting his fake sympathies.

He seemed to have noticed this, as he let go of me. I immediately sprinted away from him and ended up back in front of my house.

"Hermione" 'Draco' coaxed with a sing-song voice from inside, instinctively I took a step back onto the street.

"I can't reach you when you're outside, come back in here." He shouted to me from the other side of the door.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, "This is your parent's house, right?"

Draco was standing next to me, but I could still hear him inside.

"I'm not going back in there!" I yelled at him, "I'm not going to fall for your stupid game! You can't make me go back!"

I didn't think, I just ran.

I didn't stop, even when I heard his footsteps.

Even when he yelled at me, begging me to stop.

But eventually he caught up and grabbed my arm, forcing me to come to a standstill.

His fingers ran over my scars, "Hermione, why?"

I pulled my arm free of his grip, "You sound like Blaise when he found me"

He led me away from the middle of the road and onto the sidewalk, "You still haven't answered my question."

I let out a shrill laugh, "I didn't do that" I probably sounded insane... I probably was insane…"You did " I finally said.

**_Draco's POV_**

I felt the familiar sharp pain in the back of my head.

Surely she was joking.

I would never hurt her.

I didn't remember doing it.

The last thing I remembered was putting up the wards around the astronomy tower.

Then I was suddenly in the alley next to Hermione's house.

"No." I didn't believe her.

She laughed again, "Yes, you did. Ever since Blaise found me lying on the bathroom floor covered in blood, you've been trying to convince me to let you do it again."

I shook my head in denial, "I would never hurt you."

"Yes, you would! You did these!" She yelled showing her scars, "I hate you! You made me think it was okay! YOU MADE ME WANT THESE!"

Tears streaked her cheeks again.

The pain worsened.

"Hermione, please, I wouldn't do that, you know me"

She scoffed, "No, I don't! I hardly even knew the real Draco! Let alone you"

She turned away from me and started running again.

"Hermione! Wait!" I called after her as she headed towards the park across the road.

I ran, She had a good head-start so I had no choice but to keep running after her as she filled her pockets and shoes with stones and stepped into the lake.

I got closer and closer as she got deeper and deeper

"Hermione!" I yelled again, trying to gain her attention

She didn't stop, she was up to her neck now.

Muggles surrounded the lake, watching on in horror.

But they didn't do anything about, they just watched as she waded to her grave.

I finally reached the lake.

By now her head was far under.

I dived in and saw her lying in the dirt among reeds and fish.

I grabbed her waist and started towards the top.

As soon as we broke the surface she started coughing and spluttering.

We reached the shore, "Why did you save me!? I did what you wanted!" She screamed at me through her sobs

I pulled her close to me, "I don't want you to die. I want you to stay here, with me"

She struggled against my grip and punched at my chest trying to get me to ket go, "No you don't! You tried to kill me yourself! Why couldn't you just let me die and get away from all of this!"

The muggles were crowding around us.

"DON'T YOU ALL HAVE SOMEWHERE BETTER TO BE!" I yelled at them.

They immediately dispersed.

**_Hermione's POV_**

I was confused.

This wasn't the thing that had cut me.

He really didn't want to hurt me.

But I wanted to hurt myself...

"I don't want to lose you Hermione" He whispered.

"I've already lost you though..."

"What?"

"You jumped off the Astronomy Tower. You died."

"How do you know. You weren't even there"

"Yes I was, so was Blaise. We were both yelling at you, asking you not to jump"

He raked his fingers through his wet hair, "Look, the last thing I remember was putting up the wards… And then nothing. I have no idea how I'm still alive, I'm guessing it's been more than a year since you rejected me."

"It's been just over two years"

"Holy shit, how am I alive then?"

"I-I don't know, everything I've read on veelas say that they can't survive past their eighteenth birthday without their mate. The only possible explanation I can think of is if you had taken an ageing potion…"

We slipped into a comfortable silence for a while.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" I asked

"For everything. I'm sorry that I called you a mudblood and bullied you, I'm sorry for ruining your relationship with the Weasel, I'm sorry for making you want to die, like me…"

* * *

We walked back to my parents house hand in hand.

This was the Draco I knew.

As we walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, Draco sighed, "So does this imposter look as good as me?"

I hit his shoulder, "I just tried to die and all you're thinking about is how good you look!"

He help up his hands in surrender, "I was only trying to lighten the mood"

"You have no idea what I went through after you jumped!" I felt like screaming. This was _definitely_ the self-centred, egocentric Draco I knew.

"You're right, I don't know"

I took a deep breath, "I hate living, nothing good ever happens. I wish you'd left me at the bottom of the lake..."

He wrapped his arms around me, "Don't say that, good stuff does happen. I mean, I'm here, with you. That's everything I've ever wanted"

I felt my face heat up and looked down at my lap, trying to conceal my blush.

He tilted my chin up with his forefinger, "Can I kiss you?"

My voice was merely a whisper, "Yes"

The same fireworks that I had felt all those years ago erupted in my heart as his lips moved against mine.

His hands tangled in my hair.

It was perfect.

Until...

"Draco?!"

We pulled apart to see Blaise was standing in the doorway, "What the fuck did I just walk in on? And how are you alive?!"

"Uh, well, I-I, we don't really know how he's alive"

"Wait, so you were telling the truth when you said he was the one cutting you" Blaise said as he walked closer to the sofa.

I tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear, "Not exactly…"

Draco put his arm around me, "Blaise you know I would never hurt her"

"I know. I just still can't believe you're alive. Wait, you _are_ alive, right?"

He chuckled, "Yes Blaise, I am alive"

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter, knowing me it'll probably be another month until I update, but I will try my hardest to write as fast and as decent as I can.**


	7. Chapter 5

**_Hermione's POV_**

I guess Draco was right, some things in life were good.

But I still wanted to die, just not yet...

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

I turned to Draco, "Yeah, I'm fine..."

He must've come back early, he was supposed to be with Blaise.

He sat down next to me, "Look, I'm sorry that Blaise made you think it wasn't okay, I should've made sure that no one would see you"

"What? So it was you! You did try to kill me!" I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't believe it

He smirked, "I'm really starting to doubt that 'smartest witch of her age' thing" Draco got up, grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the kitchen.

**_Draco's POV_**

I was worried about her. I didn't want to leave her alone for long, so I convinced Blaise to come back early with me.

We let ourselves in.

And then we heard the screams.

"Stop! I DON'T WANT TO!"

We ran into the kitchen and saw Hermione with her arm over the sink and a knife at her wrist.

Her face was tear stained and bloody from trying to wipe away her tears.

My heart tore in half at the sight, "Hermione" I walked towards her and gently took the knife from her hand, "You have to stop"

I mumbled a quick healing spell and turned the tap on to wash the blood out of the sink.

Hermione was still crying silently, "I tried to stop him, I promise I didn't want to" she whimpered

"Who's _him_?"

Blaise appeared by my side, "Don't bother asking mate, you're not gonna like the answer" He warned

I ignored Blaise and asked again, "Hermione, who are you talking about"

Her tears poured faster, I could sense her discomfort with the question so I gave up asking.

I pulled her into my arms and held her close as she sobbed harder.

* * *

**_Hermione's POV_**

This was killing me! Was Draco real or not? Was he good for me, or bad? For the first time in ages, I couldn't make up my mind.

"'Mione?"

I looked up at him, "Yeah"

He took a deep breath, "I don't want you to hurt yourself. You really need to stop. I can't take it, knowing that you want to die. I don't want you dead, I love you"

I finally decided.

He was a monster.

My heart ached for him but I didn't trust him.

He says he doesn't want me dead. He says that I shouldn't cut myself, but _he's_ the one doing it. _He's_ the one forcing me to.

"No." I said flatly

"What? Hermione I'm not lying, I do love you"

I got up off the couch, "No" I said a little louder. I walked into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

I didn't leave my room for the rest of the day.

I didn't want to like him, I didn't want to hurt him, but I did both.

All of a sudden I was snapped out of my thought by a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione, I thought you wanted it." Draco said from behind me.

It was the same every day. He would cut me, then tell me he doesn't want me dead, then cut me again.

There was only one way I could be free of him.

I needed to die.

Draco moved from behind me, "Hermione, can you forgive me?"

I ignored him and started looking through my drawers to find something that could kill me.

"Hermione, you could walk out of your room and get your wand. That would kill you pretty fast"

I slapped him right across the face, "SHUT UP!"

Tears appeared in my eyes and then I realised there was another way, I didn't need to kill myself.

"What the hell was that!"

I ignored him and rushed out of my room. My wand was on the table in the dining room.

"Good you're finally listening to me"

Without thinking I pointed my wand at him.

"Avada kedavra"

**A/N Sorry for all of the POV changes and the short chapter. I'm running out of ideas for this story so I think I might take a break from writing for a while. If you have any ideas please feel free to leave them in the comments or PM me. One more thing, do you want a happy ending or a sad ending?**

**-Pandora**


	8. Chapter 6

**_Hermione's POV_**

"Avada kedavra" I whispered the spell with no regrets, I didn't care if he died, he had done too much to me.

Everything seemed to move in slow-motion.

The flash of green left the tip of my wand.

It flew towards Draco's chest.

But nothing happened...

"You really think a little spell will get rid of me" He sneered

The spell had gone right through him.

I let out a choked sob as tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"Hermione? What's wrong?"

Another Draco walked in.

I looked between the two.

One of them wore a smirk whilst the other looked concerned and scared.

"Hermione, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong" the concerned one said as he walked slowly towards me.

The other one scoffed, "He's obviously an imposter, I would never say anything stupid like that. Plus, I'm better looking"

The concerned one took no notice of his words.

Now they were both walking towards me and talking over each other.

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled once I couldn't take it anymore.

My eyes were squeezed shut and my hands over my ears.

"Both of us? It's only me and you here, Blaise went home an hour ago." Draco said quietly

I slowly opened my eyes, but they were both still there.

"No! There's two of you!" I yelled, "How can you not see him! He can see you!"

"There's no one else here, you must be seeing things"

As soon as he finished talking, the other Draco disappeared into thin air

"He was right there!" I screamed at him

"Stop it, you're scaring me" He begged with tears glistening in his eyes

"HE WAS THERE AND NOW HE'S GONE!"

Draco grasped my shoulders, "'Mione, please! I hate seeing you like this, snap out of it!"

"You don't believe me, do you?!"

"Of course I believe you, but I need you to calm down"

He was lying, he had to be. "Get out"

"What?"

"GET OUT!"

**_Draco's POV_**

"No, Hermione I'm not leaving"

She tried to push me towards the door but I refused to budge

"Just go!" She yelled

"Not until you calm down and talk to me"

Hermione sighed in defeat, "Fine. There was another one of you, a double or clone or something, and it was the one cutting me, it was the one trying to kill me. When I tried to kill it the spell went right through him and then you walked in and just a minute ago he disappeared."

This made no sense, it was hurting my brain.

She let out a shrill laugh, "You probably think I fucking insane now! You might as well send me to a fucking mental asylum!"

"I'd never do that"

Hermione suddenly cried out in frustration, "He came back" she turned to face where I assumed _'I'_ stood

"Why can't you leave me alone?!" she yelled at him

Hermione stumbled back and held her hands out in front of her to shield herself from him.

Then she shut her eyes and had a pained expression.

"'Mione? Are you alright?"

"It was me... It was me" tears leaked from her closed eyes, "I cut myself... I nearly killed myself... All this time I thought he did it... He's not even real..."

I pulled her into my arms, "Everything's alright now, he's not coming back"

**A/N Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, I was having trouble coming up with an idea for this chapter but I have the next couple planned out, so hopefully I'll have those up soon :)**

**-Pandora**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N while reading this please keep in mind that a couple of things are different to what happened in the books and/or movies.**

**-Pandora**

**_Hermione's POV_**

It had been a few weeks after I realised I was the one hurting myself. I felt a lot better but still wasn't back to my usual self.

"'Mione?"

I turned to face him, "yeah?"

Draco took my hand in his, "I love you, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will!"

He pulled me into a soft passionate kiss, "Thank Merlin"

The kiss soon turned fast and hungry.

One thing led to another and, well, you can probably figure out what happened next...

_The Next Day_

Since there's nothing to do at my place, we decided to go for a walk in the park.

We had just walked out of the door when I saw the guy across the street about to get in his car.

"Alex! Oh my god, it's been so long!"

He turned around, "'Mione!"

I ran over to him and he picked me up and spun me around.

A growl came from behind us.

"Draco, he's just a friend. You have nothing to worry about" I said turning to face my boyfriend.

Alex is my best friend from elementary school and although we normally hang out over the summer holidays, I hadn't seen him for three years because of going horcrux hunting and the whole thing of me being severely depressed for two years.

Draco pulled me out of Alex's arms and into his, "I don't trust him with you, you've already been hurt enough" he said lowly with a growl in his voice whilst tracing the scars on my wrist.

Alex held out his hand to Draco, "I'm assuming you're her boyfriend. I'm Alex"

Draco reluctantly shook his hand, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

"Well it's nice to meet you"

**_Bellatrix's POV_**

"My Lord, Draco is with the Mudblood. All of the Death Eaters are now alive and free"

"Excellent work Bellatrix"

"Thank you my lord"

**A/N Sorry for another long wait and really short chapter. I knew exactly what I wanted to write but for some reason it didn't come as easily as it normally does. I really hope you guys are enjoying this book!**

**-Pandora**


	10. Chapter 8

_**Draco's POV**_

It was nearly midnight.

I looked over at Hermione sleeping with her head on my lap.

Everything was finally perfect.

Hermione was finally mine.

There was suddenly an itch on my forearm, an itch that I hadn't felt in a long time. At first I thought nothing of it, I guessed it was just my arm being weird but after a while the itch turned into a painful ache.

I tried to ignore it.

It just kept getting worse and worse.

This couldn't be happening.

I pulled up my sleeve and sure enough my dark mark had gone from a pale grey to a pitch black.

"Maybe if I just ignore it it'll go away" I mumbled to myself, even though I knew I either had to answer his call or chop off my arm.

I gently moved Hermione off my lap and got up from her couch.

"Where are you going?" Hermione mumbled softly

"Nowhere" I cursed myself silently for not even trying to think of an excuse.

She sat up slowly, "Tell me where you're going."

"'Mione go back to sleep"

"Tell me where you're going and maybe I will."

I didn't answer her this time, I just turned, grabbed my wand and pressed it to my forearm.

The last thing I saw before I apparated was Hermione's shocked and betrayed expression.

I only realised what I did when I arrived.

All of the Death Eaters sat around a long black table and at the head of the table sat the Dark Lord himself.

Hermione told me they had gotten rid of him.

For a moment I thought about apparating right back to

Hermione's house telling her he was back but then he spoke.

"Draco, so nice of you to join us."

Shit.

How was I stupid enough to come here.

"Please, take a seat."

I sat down in the only empty seat.

"Now, Draco, you are close to the mudblood, are you not?"

I took a deep breath and answered, "Yes my Lord."

This couldn't be good.

"I would like you to use her to get to Harry Potter."

No.

"You will bring her here."

No...

I wanted to scream at him, tell him I would never do what he ordered ever again. But I stopped myself, "Of course my Lord."

I needed to get out of there and warn 'Mione and Potter.

At his order I apparated back to Hermione's house.

Without a second of hesitation I grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the front door, "Hermione, we have to warn Potter. Now."

"Where were you!"

"I'll tell you when we get to Potter."

She let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine"

Hermione picked up her wand and apparated us to Grimmauld Place

I immediately let go of her arm and banged on the door, "Potter, open the door before I blast it off!"

I didn't bother to wait for him, I just unlocked the door and walked in.

"Potter!" I yelled, "Get out here, now!"

* * *

"So what you're telling me is that we didn't kill him?"

I sighed, "Yes, Potter."

He looked terrified.

Hermione squirmed a little in her seat, "Did you know about this before today?"

"No" I took her hand, "I would never betray you"

**A/N I feel like this is a really short and poorly written chapter and I'm so sorry for that. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. I hope you're enjoying this book!**

**-Pandora**


End file.
